


Getting Raph

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Accident, Alone, Love, M/M, Multi, Running Away, Sorrow, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Raphael accidental hurt Michelangelo really bad and runs away in fear, but will the others ever get him back?
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 8





	Getting Raph

It had been an accident when it happened, and now Raphael was running and cursing his temper to hell, for what had happened.

Raphael kept running and running, he knew what he had done was unforgivable to his family. Even though he didn’t mean to do it, he knew they would be angry with him, once the shock was gone.

It happened during practice, Michelangelo had been teasing Raphael as always, but this time he had pushed it too far, and as a result Raphael lost his temper again. Before anybody could get in between them in time, Raphael had already stabbed and cut Michelangelo badly.

Raphael had literally gone for the throat and hit it. It was a shock to everyone when it happened, and the sight of Michelangelo lying on the floor bleeding, holding his throat, had been enough to send Raphael running away.

With Michelangelo’s blood on his hands, he was running as fast and as far away as he could out of the city. Staying was too scary for Raphael right now.

Gone, he needed to be gone right now.

Raphael had made it by himself to Casey’s farm, once there he had gone into the bathroom, and franticly washed the blood off himself, then he had broken down and cried himself to sleep on the bathroom floor, after he had turned the water off.

………………………………………………

Five years later.

Raphael woke up all alone, every day was the same for him, he would wake up and make his bed, before he went to the bathroom to clean himself up, then came breakfast and practice, before he would get to work on the farm house, the barn or the fields where he was getting his food from. He would take a break when lunchtime came, then back to work until dinner time, and after dinner came practice before cleaning the hole house before bed time.

Life was lonely for him now, but he knew he couldn’t go back home, not after what he did. Being alone was the best thing for everyone, was the decision Raphael had made on his own. He was used to it by now, even though he still missed his brothers sometimes.

………………………………………………

“Hey guys, I think I know where Raph is” Donnie almost yelled into the lair, “where?” Leo called back while running towards him with Mikey in toe.

“It looks like he made it to Casey’s farm” Donnie said while looking at the screen, “how do you know that?” Leo asked concerned, “you see here, there are farming fields and some farming animals walking around over here, and the buildings have been fixed too” Donnie said while pointing to the different things on the screen, “I asked Casey and April and there are not supposed to be anybody up there” Donnie said while looking at Leo and Mikey.

“If you know where Raphael is, then go get him, my sons” Splinter said with concern, “yes dad, we will as soon as its dark outside” Leo said calmly, Splinter nodded his head once and left the room.

“Are you up for this Mikey?” Leo asked concerned, Mikey smiled and nodded his head. “If we are going to get him, then we will have to get there in the middle of the night, when he will be asleep” Donnie said to himself while writing down what they needed to bring along.

Suddenly Donatello’s shell cell ranged, “hello?” Donnie answered, “ah, hi April…what, now? ...okay we are on our way. See you soon, bye” Donnie said before hanging up, he turned around towards his brothers and said, “April and Casey are almost ready to go to the farm today” “perfect” Leo said.

They went into their bedrooms and packed a bag with what they needed for the trip and stay. As they were walking towards the door, Splinter came and said “Donatello, will you lock up before we leave?” “yes of course dad” Donnie answered.

After they had locked up, they ran to April’s place and once there they ran upstairs, and got out and straight into April’s van, and April closed the doors behind them, before she got in up front and then Casey drove off with all of them.

…………………………………………

Once at the farm, in the middle of the night. Casey parked the van as quietly as possible, without the lights on. Everyone got out of the van as quietly as possible, they didn’t want Raphael to run.

Leonardo and Michelangelo went inside the house to check, while April checked the barn and the rest went each their way outside.

Donatello went inside the woods and suddenly heard wood chopping sounds, instead of calling for the others, he went quietly towards the sound and sure enough, he found Raphael chopping wood.

“Hello Raph” Donnie said calmly, Raph stopped and looked at Donnie with big eyes. “We need to talk you and me” Donnie said calmly but firmly, “I had a feeling that it would be you to find me” Raph said with half a smile, Donnie smiled back at him for saying that.

“Mikey is fine, he didn’t die” Donnie said while moving a little closer to Raph, “good, I mean good he didn’t die, urgh” Raph said in a rush, Raph saw that Donnie was smiling at him, which made him relax a little.

“We are not mad at you anymore. We all want you to come home” Donnie said with concern for if Raph would refuse to come back home.

“Can Mikey still talk?” Raph asked nervously, “yes he can” Donnie answered calmly with a little smile, “good” Raph sighed deeply of relief.

“Hey Raph” Mikey said slowly, he was standing next to a tree with Leo. “Hey Mikey” Raph answered carefully with a sad and pained face. Mikey moved slowly over towards Raph and gave him a hug and a tender kiss on the mouth, before gently saying “come home Raph” “but what if I hurt you again?” Raph said in a voice that told them he was about to cry.

“We have done a lot of work to avoid that, especially Mikey” Leo said calmly but firmly, “yes and I have learned not to tease someone, when they have weapons in their hands” Mikey said in agreement to Leo, “plus when Mikey did that with Hun, he almost got killed again, so it is not just you that reacts that way towards Mikey” Donnie informed Raph.

“It would be nice to come home, but what about the farm? If I leave then the animals will die and the crops will die too, and I put a lot of work into it to let it go to waste” Raph said sadly, “let’s talk about that back at the house” Leo said smiling.

“Alright, but I have to finish up here first, and get the wood to the house” Raph said with a small smile, “if we all help it will go faster” Mikey said smiling big, the others chuckled at Mikey and got to work on helping Raphael with the firewood.

After the chopping and stacking of the wood, they went to the house in silence, once at the house they saw Splinter and Casey waiting for them outside. “Hey dad” Raph said nervously, “hello my son” Splinter said calmly with a smile, which made Raph give a small smile back.

“Hey Raph” Casey said with a big smile, “pfft, hey Casey” Raph answered back, “sorry I kinda overtook your farm, I got bored and hungry, plus I needed something to work on. I hope you aren’t mad at me?” Raph said slowly, “nah I’m not mad at ya, Raph” Casey said still smiling.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise inside the house, “did you bring April?” Raph asked concerned, “yes, why?” Donnie asked confused, “no reason, I hope” Raph said while walking into the house in a hurry.

He came into the kitchen and saw April trying to clean up the mess on the floor, “what did you do to my kitchen?” Raph asked with surprise, “eh well, I tried to find and make some coffee for you guys, but I couldn’t find the coffee, so I wanted to look in the top of the cabinet, but I slipped and this happened. Sorry Raph” April said sadly, “well I’m just glad you didn’t spill powder or liquid everywhere, or that you got hurt” Raph said calmly while getting a broom and dustpan from the corner.

“Here let me do this” Raph said while cleaning up the mess, “thanks Raph and again I’m sorry” April apologized, he gave her a smile and said “don’t worry about it, I can make these things again” “you made those things?” Donnie asked surprised, “yes I did, I have made a lot of things around here” Raph said proudly with a smile.

“So, just how much did you make or fix around here?” Leo asked curiously, they all stood and listen to Raph tell them everything he had made and fixed, since he came to the farm, but there was one thing, that surprised them all, and they all wanted to know more about it.

“You made a what!?” Casey almost yelled at Raph, “a bunker home” Raph answered calmly with a smile, “why did you make a bunker home Raph?” April asked calmly, “well in case we would need to hide from someone out here again, then we would have a place to go. Or if we all were to live here at the farm, then we could live down there and you and Casey could live up here, and everyone would still have room for privacy” Raph explained to them all, while he finished the clean-up.

“Sounds good, Raphael” Splinter said calmly, “yeah and then we could come up for fresh air everyday” Mikey almost sang, “well since we don’t have to deal with the foot or purple dragons anymore, then we don’t really have any work in the city anymore” Leo said calmly with a smile, “it would be nice to move to a place where we can relax a little” Donnie said smiling.

“I can show you guys tomorrow if you want to” Raph said smiling, “sounds like a plan, Raphael” Splinter said smiling, “alright, then I will show you tomorrow. Oh, and April, the coffee is in that drawer” Raph said while pointing to a drawer behind her, “oh, thank you Raph” April answered confused.

“Not to kill the mood, but it is getting late, so we should get to bed” Leo said calmly, “how about the three of you go to bed, and you three come with me?” Raph said with a small smile, “sounds good, Raphael” Splinter said while pushing April and Casey towards the stairs, Raph’s answer to their farther was a small bow.

The brothers went with Raph out the house and into the barn, where Raph closed the door behind them, before going over and taking Mikey’s hand and pulled him after him, towards and up the stairs to the hay loft. Once up there Raph sat down with Mikey in his arms, and started to give him kisses from the shoulder, to the neck, to the lower jaw, to the mouth and saying the same word over and over again “sorry.”

Leo and Donnie let Raph apologize to Mikey, until Mikey said stop, but Mikey didn’t stop Raph while he was laying Mikey down in the hay.

The next morning, they woke up and saw that Raph was gone, worried that he had run off again, they went into the house and stopped when they heard Raph whistle in the kitchen. They went into the kitchen and saw Raph putting a basket of fresh baked bread on the table, “good morning sleepy heads” Raph said with a smile.

“Morning Raph” Leo said calmly while moving towards the table, “oh, find the cup with your color and you got your seat” Raph said over his shoulder, “thanks Raph” Mikey said smiling. They found their colors and sat down and waited.

Raph came over to them and sat down, “alright, you may eat. The others are on their way” Raph said calmly while taking a home-made bun from the basket. They looked at him for a moment, before they started to fill their plates.

“Green pot is tea, black pot is coffee and the jug is fresh milk” Raph calmly told them before taking a bite of his egg, “thanks Raph” Donnie said and gave a smile. “Good morning my sons” Splinter said calmly, “morning dad” they said together, “the green cup is yours” Raph said to him calmly, “thank you, Raphael” Splinter answered him before sitting down.

“Is there tea on this table?” Splinter asked curiously, “the green pot, farther” Leo answered calmly, “thank you, Leonardo” Splinter answered back with a smile. While they were eating in silence, April and Casey came into the kitchen, “morning everyone” April said with a small smile, “morning all” Casey said before a big yawn.

“April the pink cup is yours, which means the grey cup is yours Casey” Raph said calmly with a smile, “oh, thank you, Raph” April answered while sitting down, Casey just stood there looking a little confused, “Casey come sit and eat” April said which broke Casey out of it, and made him sit down at the table too.

After breakfast was over and the clean-up was done, the followed Raphael to one of the bunker home’s entries. They stopped when they came to the little lake Raphael had made, “there are four ways in and out, and two of them are under water, one of them is in this lake and one of the dry entries is here too” Raph said calmly while pointing towards the different entries.

“How far to the different entries?” Leo asked concerned, “not far, about 40 meters between the dry ones, the wet ones is a different story, they come out in this lake and the lake right under the cliff to the north of here” Raph calmly informed him, “sounds good, Raph” Donnie said smiling, Raph’s answer was a smile back.

“The lock is simple, but I’m sure Donnie can make a new one if we ask nicely” Raph said smiling while he pushed and turned one of the stones in the stone wall, “hmm, maybe, if they need to” Donnie answered smiling.

The hidden door opened up and a spiral staircase in the floor was revealed going down, “hmm not much room in there” Leo said thinking out loud, “it is only for getting in and out, not transporting big things in or out” Raph said calmly with a smile, Leo smiled in return.

“Come on, let me show you guys around” Raph said while going down the stairs, the others followed Raph down and came into a long hallway, “let’s start with the living room” Raph said while opening a door. Once inside the living room, they saw how big it was and cozy.

Raph gave them the big tour of the place, and when they came to the bedroom where Raph and them would be sleeping, they saw that the ceiling was made of glass, and they could see water from the lake right on the other side. Raph looked at his brothers and saw they all had their mouths open, and their eyes were big with surprise. “Just wait till tonight when we go to bed in here” Raph said smiling while looking at the view above the bed.

The rest of the day went with getting their things, from the sewer home and moving them to the bunker home. They also helped April and Casey move their things from the city to the farm house. After those two big moves, then the day had gone with exploring and taking care of the farm, and practice was also on the program for the day.

The first night in the bunker house was the best on, as far as Raph knew. After they went to bed, they couldn’t sleep, because they were looking into the lake above them, but Raph haven’t given up on apologizing to all of his brothers, so he had made sure to be next to Donnie in the bed.

Raph started by holding Donnie’s hand, then he started to nudge his beak to the side of Donnie’s neck, “mmm, Raph what are you doing?” Donnie asked slowly in order to make sure Raph heard him, “you like it?” Raph asked in return, “sure, but why are you?” was all Donnie could say before Raph kissed him tenderly on the mouth.

“Pfft looks like I’m not the only one, he is going to apologize to” Mikey almost laugh out loud, “hmm, looks like it, Mikey” Leo giggled, “you wanna play, while he apologizes to Donnie?” Mikey asked with a mischief smile, “oh, you are so asking for it” Leo said while turning Mikey onto his shell.

Later they all fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy and together again in a new home.

The end.


End file.
